Cumulus
by chubners
Summary: Em uma manhã de quietitude pelo deque do Sunny, Nami tentou ensinar a Luffy o nome das nuvens, enquanto ele só pode apontar para elas e nomeá-las animais. Ela desejou que mais manhãs como aquela existissem. / lunami, one-shot


O sol nascente se pôs nos céus logo cedo iluminando cada pedaço do Novo Mundo. Os muitos raios solares refletiam na água salgada do mar, e eram tantos que ao sair convés a fora, a tripulação franzia os olhos com tamanha claridade que o dia despertara. Estavam ancorados numa ilha de mata densa, as árvores sobressalentes impediam que alguém visse mais adentro da floresta, embora ambos o tamanho e a quantidade da vegetação nativa contribuíram numa paisagem digna de um retrato; poucos feixes de luz atravessavam as folhagens, formando um caminho único de luminescência até o chão terroso. A ilha pequena era composta de diversas plantas rasteiras formosas, tal beleza escondia o perigo iminente delas. Usopp descobriu isso da pior maneira quando quase teve um pé arrancado fora por uma daquelas belezinhas. Zoro proibiu que qualquer tripulante deixasse o navio e fosse muito mais longe do que a praia da ilha, isso incluindo principalmente seu capitão. Concluíram que o local não havia qualquer tipo de civilização justamente pela ameaça que representava, logo, não teria muito o que buscar ali, mesmo que depois de ancorados, deviam esperar o tempo devido para que o Log Pose se magnetizasse.

Despreguiçando-se e ainda sonolentos, os chapéus de palha se espalhavam pelo deque principal a fim de procurar algo para ocupar o tempo. Sanji havia sido o primeiro a despertar, enfurnando-se de imediato na cozinha do Sunny com a finalidade de preparar o café da manhã.

― Hoje vai chover. — Nami comentou inspirando profundo o ar fresco vindo da mata.

― Como assim? — o companheiro narigudo discordou. ― O dia está lindo!

― Sou a navegadora, certo? Eu sei do quê estou falando.

Com o término do preparo de tudo, todos assentaram-se diante da mesa e saborearam do melhor que o cozinheiro do navio era capaz de fazer. Pouco depois os tripulantes dispersaram-se entre os deques e suas atividades corriqueiras. Robin havia dito algo sobre banhar-se ao sol mais tarde, mas Nami lhe dissera que não seria um bom horário. Então ambas decidiram fazer algo distinto, a arqueóloga se dirigiu à biblioteca a fim de procurar algo que ainda não houvera lido, enquanto a navegadora aproveitou a claridade do dia para rascunhar alguns mapas no próprio convés principal.

Zoro discutia com Franky a possibilidade de construir alguma coleira para prender temporariamente Luffy. Segundo o espadachim, o capitão não conseguia entender que aquele lugar não era para aventuras, e se desviassem o olhar por sequer um segundo dele, encontrariam-no já entre as plantas carnívoras.

— Não posso e nem quero ficar cuidando dele! — o espadachim resmungou cruzando os braços, claramente irritado com a sugestão de Franky.

— Mesmo que não seja você, alguém terá de ficar olhando o Luffy. Não posso simplesmente prendê-lo numa coleira ao parapeito do navio! Isso seria errado.

— Errado é perdemos um dia de sossego porque nosso capitão não entende o significado da palavra perigoso.

Sanji atravessou a conversa carregando um mousse de limão numa bandeja. Roronoa Zoro o seguiu com o olhar, vendo o loiro entregar a taça com doce para a navegadora que também encontrava-se no convés. Ela agradeceu, em seguida levando uma colher do mousse a boca, provando e elogiando o cozinheiro prontamente. Luffy surgiu no meio dos dois sem demora, implorando que a ruiva lhe desse um teco do doce. Zoro observou os instantes seguintes com atenção; Nami negou pelo menos cinco vezes antes que o moreno se arriscasse em tomar a colher da mão dela, o que o imobilizou de dor com o murro que levou posteriormente da companheira aos berros.

— Peça para a bruxa tomar conta do capitão. — Zoro pareceu satisfeito em achar alguém adequado ao trabalho. — Afinal, somente ela consegue controlar ele.

— Talvez ela não goste da ideia. — Franky rebateu.

— Ninguém iria gostar dessa ideia. — acenou já de costas para o ciborgue, dirigindo-se ao ninho da gávea.

Nami recusou o adorável convite de cuidar do capitão aquela tarde, de início, uma vez que se viu sem escapatórias quando Franky mencionou que ninguém da tripulação estava tão apto para aquele serviço quanto ela. E ela sabia que o companheiro estava terrivelmente certo. Luffy não ouvia as broncas de Sanji ou Zoro, e ainda que apanhasse, ele sempre tornava a contrariá-los. Não que ela exercesse algum tipo de autoridade sobre seu capitão, não mesmo, a questão era que quando ela falava, ele parecia escutar.

A ruiva esclareceu que ele não devia sair de seu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo não o queria mais que um metro próximo. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber o quão desastroso Luffy poderia ser, e ela claramente não gostaria que ele a atrapalhasse em seus desenhos. Vez ou outra, o moreno vinha lhe questionar coisas sem sentido, lhe importunando a todo minuto. Franky via graça naquilo, porque talvez o capitão tivesse se esquecido da ilha não explorada no momento em que a ruiva pediu que ele ficasse ao lado dela.

— Namiiii, — chamou manhoso. — não consigo ver daqui o que você está desenhando!

— Estou anotando no nosso itinerário a passagem por essa ilha, — falou sem tirar os olhos do papel. — e também fazendo alguns rascunhos da paisagem daqui. — ela viu pela visão periférica o menino pender a cabeça confuso. Suspirou dando-se por vencida. — Venha aqui. — mexeu os dedos o convidando a se aproximar.

Nami apontava para o papel, enquanto Luffy ria ouvindo sua navegadora explicar coisas das quais não entendia. Estavam rentes um ao outro, seus ombros encostando-se, e o que o capitão somente conseguia pensar era o como a ruiva era talentosa. Cada traço no papel por mais simples e rabiscado que fosse, captava a essência da vegetação exuberante que tinham acesso na praia. Ele não fazia ideia de que Nami também soubesse desenhar mais além de mapas geográficos.

— Quando você aprendeu a desenhar assim? — perguntou com um tom estranhamente rígido.

— Não sei. — ela deu de ombros. — Provavelmente quando entrei para a tripulação. — apoiou o rosto na mão destra, pensando sobre o assunto. — Estive desenhando desde muito cedo, mas foi quando conheci outras ilhas e outros tipos de climas e vegetações que me interessei por desenhos assim. — apontou para a folha que Luffy tinha em mãos. — Por quê?

— Você é ótima! — surpreendeu-a batendo a folha na mesa onde estava assentada. — Eu nunca esperei menos de você, mas você se superou! Quer dizer, — retornou a folha no ar, balançando-a exasperado. — olha esses detalhes!

— O-obrigada... — acanhou-se mexendo o óculos de descanso na curva narina. Nami nunca recebia elogios por seus mapas, nunca os esperou também. Robin poucas vezes comentou algo sobre serem bons, mas ouvir diretamente de seu capitão que aquilo em que ela menos se dedicava, um hobbie, era tão bom quanto sua função principal na tripulação, a deixou absurdamente sem graça. Ela o viu correr pelo convés exibindo seu desenho a quem quer que estivesse ali, e todos regiam da melhor forma possível, elogiavam-na e lhe parabenizavam, em sua visão, por somente alguns riscos precisos num papel.

Ao retornar, Nami tomou o papel da mão do menino outra vez, alegando ele já ter a exibido o bastante. E no silêncio preenchido pelas ondas quebrando-se na areia da praia, a ruiva tornou a riscar o lápis no papel amarelado, traçando as linhas que em breve formariam uma figura com sentido. Luffy arqueou-se sobre o ombro da companheira, a fim de assistir o processo. A princípio, ele tinha apenas as mãos apoiadas, mas quando Nami começou a se irritar, o percebeu com o rosto entre seu pescoço, reclamando sobre seu cabelo estar muito grande.

— Luffy.

— Sim? — respondeu tirando alguns fios de cabelo dela da boca. Cuspindo-os.

— Você está atrapalhando. — Nami inspirou profundo, esforçando-se em não se estressar outra vez com o capitão.

— O seu cabelo também! — ele pressionou o peito contra a costa dela, aproximando-se do papel. — Mal consigo ver o que você está desenhando!

— Desisto. — ela bufou jogando o lápis na mesa, se levantando e derrubando o capitão que não esperava aquilo.

Nami dirigiu-se ao parapeito do convés, deixando que o vento lhe refrescasse um pouco a cabeça. Não tardou em sentir Luffy se aproximando, mas de costas para a borda. Em segundos, a brisa marítima variou a direção, indo contra a ruiva, fez com que o chapéu de palha do capitão caísse sobre suas costas prendendo-se apenas pela amarra. Nami virou-se para encará-lo tendo de segurar o cabelo para não cobrir sua visão. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e um quase sorriso nos lábios empolgado com a ventania.

— Por que você está atrás de mim? — ela questionou agora com as duas mãos nos cabelos.

— Você me pediu para não sair do seu lado hoje. — replicou. Ela revirou os olhos, não era bem aquilo que tinha dito.

Gradativamente o vento cessou, e o sol vívido pareceu sumir por alguns instantes. Sem os raios solares intensos, olhar o céu se tornou mais fácil.

— Parece com sua tatuagem. — apontou para uma nuvem.

— Qual?

— Aquela lá, embaixo do pedaço de carne sem osso. — Nami riu, realmente lembrava o formato. — Achou?

— Sim, mas aquela é apenas uma cumulus se desfazendo. — explicou ela. — Todas essas daqui são cumulus.

— Cumulus? — indagou surpreso. — Nuvens têm nomes?!

— Claro! Existem cumulus, nimbostratus, cirrus, e muito mais. — apoiou o rosto nas mãos. — Como você acha que sei quando vai chover?

— Pelo cheiro, não sei.

— Chuva não tem cheiro, Luffy. — era incrível como ainda não tinha feito um buraco no lugar dos olhos de tanto revirá-los.

— Lógico que tem! — insistiu. — É o mesmo cheiro de terra molhada.

— Não vou discutir.

Um momento de silêncio se colocou entre eles e o vento parou por completo. A ruiva podia ouvir apenas a maré contra a praia e a respiração do companheiro com o braço próximo a ela. Aquilo não era ruim. Se permitiu recostar a cabeça ao ombro do companheiro, num gesto sutil, a pouca diferença de altura a deixou confortável, sem ter de torcer o pescoço para encontrá-lo. Ele pareceu não se importar.

— Aquela parece um usuário de Zoan. Um _largarto_.

— Lagarto. — corrigiu ríspida. — E cala a boca. Por favor.

Ele achou graça na bronca e baixou sua cabeça até ela rindo. Mesmo invertidos, era incrivelmente bom ter um ao outro naquela forma. Eram companheiros há mais tempo do que podiam se lembrar com exatidão, mas não era a primeira vez que compartilhavam um momento íntimo como aquele. Muito mais do que serem amigos próximos, aprenderam a conviver um com outro diariamente. Foi um processo engraçado, que reviveram toda vez que um companheiro entrava para a tripulação. Mas a ruiva esteve desde o começo. E viver com as manias e defeitos de Luffy, muitos por sinal, não fez com que ela enjoasse de sua companhia, pelo contrário, fez com que se encantasse mais. Vê-lo todos os dias ao levantar não lhe cansava, lhe dava motivos para continuar; por que esse é o tipo de personalidade que seu capitão carrega. Talvez eles tivessem feito exatamente a mesma coisa na última vez atracados, ontem, não importava, cada novo dia era um novo dia por completo. A ruiva não podia se cansar de uma rotina em que o homem que lhe dera novamente motivo para sorrir estivesse presente.

— Nami? — chamou preocupado quando a viu de olhos fechados. Ela resmungou como resposta. — Você tá dormindo?

— Não.

— Então abre os olhos.

Antes de realmente abrir os olhos como o pedido, a ruiva pensou em razões por aquilo. Desistiu rapidamente quando chegou à conclusão que seu capitão não podia ser previsto.

— Aquela nuvem parece você. — falou ao vê-la encarando-o.

— Não Luffy, aquela ainda é uma cumulus. — saiu da amurada onde antes encontrava-se apoiada, deixando-o confuso.

Nami desejou que mais manhãs como aquela existissem.


End file.
